diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Horadric Cache
The Horadric Cache (Large Horadric Cache as of patch 2.5.0) is a type of item in the Adventure Mode of Diablo III: Reaper of Souls. It is given to players after completing all five bounties of an act.2013-12-05, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Bounty: Rewards Change. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-20 It contains random loot that is scaled to the level of the player at the time it was acquired.2014-03-18 Horadric cache "remembers" the level Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-03-19 It can contain gold, items, Blood Shards, Death's Breath (added in patch 2.6.5Nevalistis. (2019, March 29). Patch 2.6.5 PTR Preview. Diablo III Blog. Retrieved on 2019-03-29. ), crafting ingredients, blacksmithing plans (guaranteed to have at least two suitable for level), and gems. When clicked on, the Cache will disappear, dropping its contents on the ground near the character. The item level of its contents are determined when it is acquired, but the item stats are not determined until the cache is opened. For example, if a level 70 Demon Hunter acquires a cache, and a level 60 Witch Doctor opens it, the loot will roll at level 70, but Smart Loot will roll stats of the Witch Doctor.Nevalistis, 2014-04-17.Horadric Cache Question - Forums - Diablo III. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed 2014-04-21. The items within depend on character level and difficulty at the moment the cache is obtained. The chances to drop and amounts of dropped legendary items, crafting materials and Blood Shards increase with each difficulty. At Torment VI, there is a guaranteed drop of a Legendary item, although it can only be one of the Cache-specific items (see below). At T9 and T10, there is a 20% and 50% chance to get two Legendary items. The chance further increases to 65%, 80% and 100% at T11, T12 and T13 respectively. As of 2.5.0, the chance was further increased (roughly by half) to compensate the merging of smaller Caches. Torment-only legendary items (including the legendary potions) can only drop from the cache if that cache was obtained on Torment I or above. Act-Specific Drops There are many items that can only be obtained from Horadric Caches in a specific act, although caches can drop items from any other act (and do not have their own exclusive items). Items from Act I are themed after King Leoric, Act II items are from vaults of the Coven, Act III items are the seven sins in form of items from the stash of Azmodan, and Act V items are the artifacts of the Reapers. All these items have special, sometimes irreplaceable affixes, and can drop as early as at level 12. Only Crusaders and Demon Hunters have the class-specific Legendary items among the ones listed below. Each Horadric Cache obtained at level 70 is also guaranteed to have the corresponding Crafting Material (last entry in each section). Drop rates depend on difficulty at which the Cache was acquired: * 3 per cache (Normal – Master) * 6 per cache (Torment I – VI) * 8 per cache (Torment VII – IX) * 10 per cache (Torment X) * 12 per cache (Torment XI) * 14 per cache (Torment XII) * 16 per cache (Torment XIII) * 18 per cache (Torment XIV) * 20 per cache (Torment XV) * 22 per cache (Torment XVI) Note: before the 2.5.0 buff, each cache contained half the materials listed Act I *Golden Gorget of Leoric (Amulet) *Mad Monarch's Scepter (Mace) *Pauldrons of the Skeleton King (Pauldrons) *Ring of Royal Grandeur (Ring) *Sanguinary Vambraces (Bracers) *Khanduran Rune (Material) Act II *Cloak of Deception (Cloak) *Coven's Criterion (Shield) *Gloves of Worship (Gloves) *Illusory Boots (Boots) *Caldeum Nightshade (Material) Act III *Avarice Band (Ring) *Boots of Disregard (Boots) *Burst of Wrath (Two-Handed Axe) *Envious Blade (Dagger) *Insatiable Belt (Belt) *Overwhelming Desire (Amulet) *Pride's Fall (Helm) *Arreat War Tapestry (Material) Act IV Act IV Horadric Caches do not have any exclusive loot except the Legendary crafting material, but they do drop the act-specific Legendary items that can be found in any other act, selected randomly. *Corrupted Angel Flesh (Material) Act V *Death's Bargain (Pants) *Helltrapper (Hand Crossbow) *Pandemonium Loop (Ring) * (Crusader Shield) *Soulsmasher (Two-Handed Mace) *Westmarch Holy Water (Material) Development Originally, Horadric Caches were given to players after completing individual bounties. Prior to patch 2.5.0, if Bonus Act bounties were completed, two Caches dropped, although the second Cache had reduced chances to contain Legendary items (but still guaranteed materials, gold, and recipes). In 2.5.0, bonus acts in Bounties were removed: bonus Caches previously granted by the old system have instead been combined with the base Horadric Cache to form Large Horadric Chests. These are granted after completing a full set of five Bounties in any one Act and hold the total amount of materials and loot that previously would have been contained in the two separate caches. This was done so that players can complete whichever Acts they prefer in any order without feeling forced to complete all twenty-five Bounties at once in specific order. References Category:Diablo III Items